An Unexpected Friendship
by theelderwand24
Summary: A Prologue to the Harry Potter series told through the point of view of Molly in her senior year, detailing how she meets and dates/marrys Arthur and has her seven children. The first part of this story will be the first wizarding war and the second will be the second wizarding war. This is a story that I have had in my head for a while and I hope you enjoy it.


I grunted in pain as I fell to the floor with a harsh thunk. I saw my wand fly across the hall, clattering on the cool stone a few feet away.

'You're dead, Molly' the female voice whispered into my ear.

I rolled over and grinned up at my best friend.

She was two years younger than me; she had waist length, thick, shiny black hair, piercing brown eyes and small laugh lines that stretched up from her thin mouth.

'You are evil, you know that right?' I said, pushing aside her helpful hand and clambered to my feet.

'No I'm just faster than you' Bellatrix grinned at me.

I walked over to where my wand was lying; Bellatrix and I had been duelling in the entrance hall…after hours of course. There was something thrilling to be out of bed late with a Slytherin girl practising my duelling.

'Well I'll get better over time' I said breathlessly.

'Yeah, but you'll never beat me, I'm unstoppable' Bellatrix laughed lightly and threw her sheet of perfect hair over her shoulder.

Even though Bellatrix was two years younger than me, she was already a whole foot taller, and far more beautiful. She was a slim girl with a very pretty face that boys just fell for…I on the other hand was a short plump girl with shoulder length straggly red hair.

Don't get me wrong, I love who I am…just sometimes I wished I could look a bit more like Bellatrix, my secret best friend.

'Well have you had enough for tonight, or would you like a re-match?' Bellatrix grinned at me.

'No thanks, I'm already too bruised as it is, besides Pringle will be here soon, he never misses something like this' I said evenly.

'Yeah, I guess your right' Bellatrix said, though I could tell she was disappointed.

'So how are things at home? They still are trying to force the pure-blood mania on you?' I asked as we began to walk slowly over to the entrance to the dungeons where Bella will depart for bed.

'Yeah, I'm sort of going along with it all, you know, to get them off my back' Bellatrix sighed heavily and turned to face me.

'I wish I could be more…more like you, Molly, you have a loving family who would support you for who you were…me, and I have manic parents who are trying to control all our lives. I hope that Andromeda and Narcissa will be able to get away from them.'

'They will, and you will too, just think, two more years, two more years and you're free' I said soothingly.

'Easy for you to say, it's your last year, who am I going to hang out with when you're gone?' Bellatrix asked. She looked at me with watery, pleading eyes.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

'You have pliantly of friends' I whispered into her ear.

'Yeah, but they all believe in that whole pure blood thing. Most of them want to join the dark lord after school' Bellatrix pulled away from me and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

'Well…break away from them Bella, be your own person, do not let them get to you.'

Bellatrix stared at me for a moment before she chuckled lightly and smiled at me.

'Oh, I'm just over reacting as usual, I'll be fine. Anyways, we'd better get off to be, me especially, goodnight Molly, see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, night Bella' I said happily.

I watched as she disappeared down into the dark dungeons before I started up the marble staircase.

I was honestly not looking forward to seeing the fat lady, she hated being woken up…I was especially not looking forward to Arthur Weasley, the prefect. He was generally a sweet guy, but he was very strict when it came to the rules.

I walked up the hundreds of stairs and was very out of breath by the time I reached the fat lady's corridor.

I walked calmly up to the painting and whispered to the snoozing woman '_Pig Snout'_

'Go in' she said wearily without opening her eyes.

Her portrait swung forward and I clambered into the dark common room.

I quietly made my way around the overstuffed arm chairs, trying to avoid the pale glow of moonlight that was shimmering through the high windows. I was half way to the door to the girls' dormitory when a lamp flickered to life.

I paused in step and screwed up my eyes, I was busted.

'Molly, where have you been?' a voice I had not expected asked.

I turned around and saw my younger brother, Fabian, standing there in his maroon pyjamas.

'I was out with a friend, what are you doing up?' I asked, Fabian usually was never up late.

'Couldn't sleep so I came down here to work…on some homework' a small mischievous grin spread over his face.

I felt my stomach sink, Fabian and Gideon were always up to no good, it drove me and mum insane, but I was too tired to do anything at the moment.

'Oh well good on you' I yawned widely, it was strange, I hadn't even realised that I was this tired until the thought of bed swirled into my mind.

'So…' Fabian said uncertainly.

'You should go to be, so should I' I said.

Fabian nodded slowly and inched his way over to the boy's dormitory.

'Goodnight Fabian' I said wearily as he slipped into the shadows.

'Night Molly, Oh I promise I won't tell people you were out with Bellatrix Lestrange' Fabian laughed and sprinted up the stairs.

I whipped around and gazed in horror at the dark space where Fabian had stood. How did he know?

I continued to stare at the spot where Fabian had vanished, this was not good; it was strange and very unusual for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be friends with one another…let alone a blood traitor and a pure blood worshiper like Bellatrix.

I shook my head, I was being stupid, Fabian may be a prankster but he always kept his word, he was very loyal.

I pushed open the door to the girl's dorm and made my way, slowly up to the top floor where a small brass plaque was nailed to the door, it had a small number 7 on it.

I gently pushed the door open and made my way into the dark room, trying desperately not to wake the other girls.

I found my four-poster bed and sunk into the mattress, and without even undressing, I fell fast asleep.


End file.
